A Child of Beauty
Have you read The Fairest of them All? Well, if you want to start this one, you'll have to read that story first. In The Fairest of them All, there was a man named Heaton Rose. This is about Heaton's relationship with the Gods. Appearantly, his great grandmother was a member of the titan army, the girlfriend of Luke Castellan. Her name was Tabitha Wood, daughter of Gaea. After Luke's death, she married Louis Rose, a clear sighted mortal. They had a daughter named Noelia Rose, and she married Finn Maxwell, but Noelia kept her last name. They're eldest child, Jazmyn Wood, is Heaton's mom with Vincent Wong. Appearantly, Vincent died and Jazmyn raise they're children on her own. Now, this is Heaton's story with his lover, Aphrodite, or as she calls herself, Lexis McKailee. Hope you enjoy! Chapter One Aphrodite's POV I walked around the mall, along with my future daughter-in-law, Asia. Yeah, I know I used to hate Asia, but now I enjoy her company eversince Kevin proposed to her. Asia was amazing. She told me the names that she wanted for their future kids, Chanise Lexandria Valdz and Damien Noel Valdz. I simply agreed. "Mom, look at this." She exclaimed. She called me that now, since she showed respect well to us as gods. Sure, Thaleia was her mom, but I was her mother-in-law. See the difference? "Wow," I said, looking at the diamonds. "They're lovely." "I know." She smiled as she sipped her milk tea. "Do you have plans for later?" "No, why?" I probbed. "Well, Noelle, Paulie, Alissa and Kalia are having a celebration since I'm getting married two months from now. Mind if I leave you?" "Of course, darling!' I said, giving her a hug. "Thanks, mom." She said. "By the way, does my mom know about the wedding?" "Yes she does." I smiled. "She's so happy for you. She promised me that she'll be there." Asia kissed my cheek. "Okay. I go ahead okay?" "Sure, sweetie. I'll be at Olympus." She smiled. "Okay, bye!" "Bye, dear!" I said waving. I walked around the mall when I noticed a certain somebody from the past. It was that boy. That boy. ''The cute boy who kissed me once or twice. Kevin's adorable neighbor, Heaton Rose. Heaton hadn't changed a bit. He still had those biceps, and he wore a leather jacket to look like a rebel. His dark black hair made him look so stong and powerful. I walked toward him, changing my appearance. Now, I wore a skirt and a pink top with a varsity jacket on to cover me. I wore jewelry and makeup, of course. I had blonde hair and amber eyes, too. He whistled, just like how we met. I turned around. "Hey, sugar." He pulled me toward him. "Haven't I met you before?" I ruffled his hair. "Really? I never meet you my whole life." He looked at me. "Yeah, I guess so. I must have been dreaming." I took his hand. "Wanna take me somewhere?" He smiled. "Would I say no?" He took me out the mall and gave me a helmet. I followed him on the motorbike. I was excited. "Ready, hottie?" He asked. I kissed his cheek. "Of course, hon." And with that, the engine started. The motorbike moved as he shouted my name. From then, I knew I had a new lover. Chapter Two" '''Aphrodite's POV' "Heaton!" I said. "Stop it!" My new boyfriend, Heaton, was tickling me while we had luch by the river. It was a beautiful view, but everyone was there, so we couldn't kiss and stuff. He pushed me toward a tree. "You are one pretty lady." I kissed him, hard. "I know." He kissed me back, and we kissed until we fell to the ground. I knew people were staring, but I didn't care. I loved this guy for showing people he was: a badboy. We stayed there until midnight, doing our thing. I had to admit, it was fun. I didn't do it in years, since Ares was busy and Hephaestus didn't want to. I missed it, a lot. Heaton but his hand on my, um, let me hide that part, shall we? Well, lets just say he kissed me, and that kissed lasted about, um, a minute? That's how good he was. He wasn't just good. He was amazing. That night, when Heaton slept, I brought him back home. I went back to Olympus, and I swear they thought I was drunk. "What happened to Phitey, eh?" Athena asked. "I just had an amazing time." I said, sitting on Dionysus' lap. I kissed him, for about ten seconds, then I let go. "Is someone drunk?" Artemis asked, feeding her dogs. Dionysus studied me. "Nope, she isn't. I think she just made love with someone." "Ooo," Hermes said, making a drink of Mio. "Someone is in love." I went behind him and put my arms around his waist. "I always am." A Child of Beauty A Child of Beauty A Child of Beauty A Child of Beauty